All You Need Is Love
by Brown-Eyed-Girl-No.16
Summary: Bella and Edward are meant for each other, but it seems that everyone knows it except them. After five years of laughter, letters, punching Mike Newton in the face, and the big move, what will happen? You'd think they'd know... ALL HUMAN. ExB, AxJ, EmxR
1. Beginnings

**hi, my name's maria! this is my first story ever, and it's just special to me, once i got the idea i HAD to **

**write it down and post it up(: I hope you like it, suggestions, whatever, would be wonderful, and**

**i just feel like such a noob because i'm all excited, lol**

**ANYWAY, THE DISCLAIMER! :D**

**I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does, but i sure do wish i owned Edward[:**

***goofy grin***

**HERE GOES! :D**

**Summary: Everyone seems to know that Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are made for each other, but the problem**

**is that they don't. They are just "friends", best friends, that is, but after a sudden change, will their friendship stay intact, or grow into something more?**

**ALL HUMAN, ExB, AxJ, EmxR**

**Je T'aime-thoughts**

_**Je T'aime-Flashbacks**_

Je T'aime-regular

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV-**

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're going to be late for school!" shrieked my mother

I groaned and looked back at the full length mirror. Today is my first day of middle school, a.k.a 6th grade and I was a mess. I wasn't even going to my homeschool back in Los Angeles and I was being forced to go to Forks Middle School in this city named Forks (very creative, right?) because of my mother's stupid job.

Really, what use was it to move to a city in the middle of nowhere to sell paitings? My mom could've easily sold lots more here, but noooo. What my mom wants, my mom gets. My mom is Renee Dwyer, an aspiring painter, and my dad, Charlie Swan, is a cop for the LAPD. Well used to be. I felt even more bad for him because he had to leave his job also, but he loves my mom very much, so he was going along with her plans. I huffed and looked at the mirror again, annoyed. UNIFORM. Our school sent a letter saying that uniform was required, and the ugliest samples of material were sent, grey plaid skirts, and a white button up shirt, and dressy shoes were required, except for P.E, we had to have running shoes. First of all, the uniform was horrrendous, it looked like something a sick cat would cough up, and second, it wasn't...ehm.. flattering.

"ISABELLA!!" Another shriek from mom.

I rolled my eyes and yelled out "Coming!"

I was already self conscious because of my weight, I was always a chubby kid and the uniform was just making that obvious. In my old school, some people called me "fatty" or "lardo" and it always just stuck to me, and I never even told them off because I was the shyest person in the whole class, so I just took it in.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey, fatty, why're you eating so much? You wanna get like Mrs. Norbert, huh?" Nicholas screeched,**_

_**Mrs. Norbert was the cafeteria lady and she looked like a hippopotamus with a gland problem. Not that I should be talking. I just threw away my lunch and walked away fast, tears already gathering in my eyes.**_

_**"Aww, we hurt fatty's feelings" cooed Melissa, this mean girl in my class, who by the way, looked like a toothpick.**_

_**"Do I care?" jeered Nicholas.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Do I care" rang in my ears throughout the whole school year, punching my self esteem lower and lower until it was pretty much gone. I huffed and brushed away the tears that were already starting to form again, no way. This year was going to be different, if anyone made fun of me, I , Isabella Marie Swan, would defend my honor. I ignored my pudgy stomach and smoothed my shirt out, and ran down the stairs, ready to meet my maker (**A/N: meaning renee, lol)**, who was waiting for me with a murderous glare on her face. I gave my dad a hug, who just gave me a gruff "goodbye" and patted my back, and so my mom drove me to school. As we were passing the trees, I smiled to myself and nodded, I had a good feeling about this school. Renee noticed my actions and she smiled.

"Bella, you know my cell phone number in case of anything, and remember, you are a beautiful girl, don't forget that" my mother said in her pep talk voice.

I internally groaned, my mom sounded like those "you can do it" people, which just made things worse and made me feel pathetic, but I gave her a tight smile and nodded. We were at the front of the school and I almost ran out the car, but of course, I gave my mom a kiss, and THEN I ran out. The school was small, exactly what you'd expect from a small town in the middle of nowhere. Kids were in the front, already talking to their friends that they have known probably since they were in diapers. Suddenly, an intense feeling of loneliness coursed through my body, making me sigh and trudge my way toward school.

"Oh my god, the first fat girl. I swear, there's nothing sadder than seeing a thing like that wear a skirt" an unpleasant high pitched voice said.

No. Freaking. Way. I turned around to see who it was and this blonde twig was looking at me with distaste, and her other minions were glaring at me, like if I was a disease. I had been on the school grounds for exactly 3 minutes and the insults had already started. Screw my oath, I was going to walk away because honestly, talking to people like that was just a waste of time, but as I was getting ready to walk away, a small hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. The little girl was short and skinny to the extreme, but she had kind dark blue eyes and really short jet black hair. She had a blue bow on her head, and she had added a tie to her outfit, and she was wearing ballet flats and leg warmers, everything about her screamed confidence, but what was terrifying now was her expression, it was so mean, i swear i almost peed a little. She was glaring at the girls with an utter look of loathing, and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hey, you can lose fat, but Lauren, honey, you can't lose ugly!" she sneered.

My jaw literally hit the floor, I was astounded by this little girl who totally stood up for me, Lauren looked as shocked as i must've looked and she was looking for a comeback for the girl's burn, but the girl interrupted her again.

"And you're stupid, too? how unfortunate" and once she said that, she spun around and muttered "come" to me and she dragged me away. I was still dumbfounded, but I complied, and she took me to these stairs behind the boys locker room, and she grinned.

"Sorry about that, I'm not mean, it's just that Lauren needs a taste of her own medicine. Well, a massive dose. My name's Alice, what's your's?" she explained/asked.

"B-B-Bella" I stuttered. Great, how awkward, but nevertheless, she smiled at me and patted the stair to motion me to sit down.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new in town?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I'm from L.A and this is my first time ever being in Forks" I mumbled. she grinned and started clapping.

"Oh Bella! I know we're going to be great friends, I can feel it! Let me introduce you to my brothers Emmett and Edward, Edward is in our grade, you see I just skipped a grade, I should be in 5th grade, and Emmett is in seventh grade, and he's really cool, I'm sure we'll all get along!" she chirped, bouncing up and down, and I had no choice but to laugh with her, I finally made a friend. A booming laugh startled me, and I turned around to see two boys coming toward us, one was tall, with curly brown hair and kind brown eyes, while the other boy was my height, and also kinda pudgy, but he had bronze colored hair and twinkling green eyes. They both stopped talking when they finally took me in, and I blushed. Maybe they wouldn't want to include me in their little group? I peeked at their expressions from under my lashes, and they instantly looked friendly, impish, even. Alice was grinning and she made a wild hand esture and in a grand voice she said,

"I present you, Bella! She's new, and she's in the sixth grade!" she boasted.

I grinned and nodded gratefully. The tall one instantly gave me a hug, and he was all smiles, and he chuckled at my reaction,I had stiffened up. He instantly said:

"YOOO! My name is Big Daddy E and I rock this houseee!" he said, trying to sound gangster.

I cracked up, clutching my stomach, and Alice scoffed, while the other boy laughed.

"Whatever, Emmett! My little toe is more gangster than you!" she declared, which almost killed me because his expression then turned all puppy like and he pouted. Edward snorted and he cleared his throat.

"I'm edward, forgive my idiotic brother, he's chemically imbalanced, making him more of a retard than he already is" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I thought I was going to die. These three kids were hilarious! Emmett was still pouting, while Alice looked at both of her brothers with a face of mock distate. It was obvious that they all loved each other very much, and they were all very inviting toward me. The bell rang and Emmett needed to go to the other side of the school, so he left, but as he was walking away, I had a surge of confidence.

"You know that you can't be late, this school is the size of a small shoe box!" I yelled out.

He turned around and grinned, shrugging. I laughed, and Alice and Edward joined in with me. Finally, I took out my schedule, and so did Alice and Edward.

**Bella's Schedule**

**Homeroom-Ms. McCoy**

**First Period- 6A- Mr. Zengierski**

**Second Period- H. Earth Science-Mr. Zengierski**

**Third Period-Math Skills-Ms. Hendley**

**Fourth Period-Beg. Art-Ms. Hendley**

**Fifth Period- H. Ancient Civilization-Ms. Hendley**

**Sixth Period-Beg. P.E-Ms. Orendorff**

**Edward's Schedule**

**Homeroom-Mr. Zengierski**

**First Period- 6A- Mr. Zengierski**

**Second Period- H. Earth Science- Mr. Zengierski**

**Third Period-Pre-Algebra- Ms. Hamilton**

**Fourth Period-Piano3A- Mr. Beauchamp**

**Fifth Period- H. Ancient Civilization- Ms. Hendley**

**Sixth Period-Beg. P.E- Ms. Orendorff**

**Alice's Schedule**

**Homeroom-Ms. McCoy**

**First Period- English 6A- Mr. Cooper**

**Second Period- Intro. Science-Mrs. Caplan**

**Third Period-Math Skills-Ms. Hendley**

**Fourth Period-Beg. Art- Ms. Hendley**

**Fifth Period- H. Ancient Civilization-Ms. Hendley**

**Sixth Period-Ballet- Mr. Caplan**

Alice squealed, we all had classes together, which was a relief because they seemed to be the only nice people so far. Edward was impressed by my schedule, and I stuck my tongue out at him, because one thing that I have never been is dim witted. I raised my eyebrows at the Piano part of his schedule and he stuck his tongue out too, I shrugged and smiled, and mentally cringed at Alice's Ballet class. I couldn't even walk across a flat surface, let alone dance across it, and Edward noticed my face, and he snickered. Alice finally looked at us and raised her eyebrows, and gave us a knowing look. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed. We all started to walk toward our homeroom, and Edward went to the left hall, meanwhile, Alice and I chatted to the right. There were other cool people too, like this one girl named Angela, and this other kid named Ben, you could totally tell they liked each other but were too shy to admit it. Homeroom was unbelievably fast and Alice pouted.

"Darnnit! Edward is going to hog you for two hours! Not that you seem to mind..." and she waggled her eyebrows like a villain from Vaudeville, making me blush.

"Nuh-uh, no way, Ali, I'm too much of a woman for him" I replied nonchalantly, which made her giggle.

"Darn tootin'!" and she gave me a huge hug and left.

I smiled to myself and walked to my first period, and once I got inside, I scanned the room, looking for his mop of bronze hair, but I couldn't find him, so my shoulders slumped, embarrasingly enough.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice right next to my ear, and I jumped, and he was there, grinning mischieviously. I huffed and poked his side, which he dodged. he led me to his desk, and with a flourish, he showed me my seat.

"There are assigned seats?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, you're just my captive for these two periods." he said, with an impish smile.

I gave him a sarcastic smile, and sat down, and class started, but we weren't paying attention, we were passing notes.

(A/N:_Bella,__**Edward**_)

_**So tell me about yourself, Bella. Or would you rather me call you, Isabella? Or Izzy?**_

I cringed, hell no!

_Bella is fine... EDDIE:)_

It was his turn to cringe

_**Oh, ugh. Only Emmett calls me that, Ali sometimes calls me that to mess with me :P**_

_riiight. i bet you secretly LOVE being called EDDIE. EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE!! :D_

_**alright, alright, IZZY, you want to start something with me? you think you can handle **__**this**__**?**_

_why yes, i do :)_

_because frankly, Bambi is fiercer than you..._

_**hey! Not Eve-**_

"Ms. Swan! Mr. Cullen! Passing notes is not tolerated in my class! Will I need to separate you guys?" yelled Mr. Zengierski.

"No, sir, that won't be necessary" replied Edward smoothly, but he slyly winked at me.

_yes, MR. CULLEN, don't forget to leave me alone, okay? you are proving to be a distraction to my education_

_**well Ms. Swan, if I was such a distraction, why don't you move? he hasn't written down a seating chart...**_

_no. I rather like the view from this desk, YOU move._

_**I do too... I suppose we just have to live with these arrangements, am I right?**_

I grinnned, looking at him from the corner of my eye, he was grinning too.

_I think I'm actually going to like this arrangement, EDDIE._

_**same here, IZZY.**_

That was the beginning of my hectic friendship with Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Sorry it was so short, it was kinda like the introduction, but i'll make sure to update regularly**

**and i promise that it gets better, i just needed a chapter to introduce the story(:**

**the story will not take place in middle school, so don't worry**

**read, review! Do your thing (:**

**thanks!**

**-brown-eyed-girl-No.163**


	2. Late Night Calls

**This chapter is dedicated to maryssamcfadden, the only reviewer, but hey! Your review made my day :)**

**Sorry it's taken me such a loooong time to put this chapter up (after a month almost) but i've been up to my ears with projects, reports, and ackk.**

**Let me just say that thank goodness for Thanksgiving break!I hope all of your thanksgivings were wonderful!**

**anyway on to the story.**

**I WISH I owned Twilight, but I also wish for Santa to bring me Taylor Lautner, which I know won't happen.**

**A girl can dream...**

* * *

**7th grade**

This past year had been... amazing. Emmett had pronounced himself as my big brother (he HAD grown 4 inches in the summer, he was his own continent), Alice was my best friend (though unlike her brother, she was still the same height), and Edward was my partner in crime. I was waiting for Alice to get her little butt over to my house because we were gettinhg together for our weekly sleepover-palooza. Renne and Charlie were thrilled that I had found someone to talk to, so they didn't mind that Alice practically lived here.I had set up out den to look like a campsite, I had angled our blankets to take up most of the den, but in the middle there were two pizza boxes, three liters of Dr. Pepper, and a bunch of chips and candy. Believe it or not, Alice would be the one that would most likely be eating most of the stuff tonight. A loud ring broke me out of my train of thought, followed with 4 impatient rings after that one. I sighed, Alice seemed particularly impatient tonight, I hoped that Esme hadn't bought her that makeup set she's been begging her for these past couple of days, or else this would just be another session of Bella Barbie. I trudged toward the door, and once I opened the door, Alice ran inside, jumping along the way.

"BellaIcan'!" she screamed.

I cringed, knowing her it could either be reallly good, or reallly bad.

"Ehm. Alice? What exactly are WE doing?" I asked carefully. Knowing her, it's going to be _me_ ending up doing whatever psycho plan she has come up with.

She suddenly stopped and gave me an evil grin (making me gulp).

"Ohohoho Bella, love, that you will have to see later!" she sang.

Stupid Pixie.

* * *

After eating insane amounts of pizza and a romantic movie marathon (Alice had forced me to watch The Notebook, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet, Dirty Dancing, and Ghost, the only two I don't mind are the last two, I'm a sucker for Patrick Swayze), Alice gave me the same evil look she had given me when she had first arrived. I gulped, my pizza seemed to be coming back up.

"Bellaaaaa, TRUTH OR DARE?"

I groaned, of course! With Alice, you could never back down from a game of Truth or Dare.

And I was a sucker for guilt trips.

"Ugh! Fine! Truth!" I snapped at her. Uh-oh, bad move.

"Bella, have you been kissed before?" she instantly pelted out. Fantastic.

"Alice!! Why can't you ask something different?" I whined.

"oh lord, Bella, I'm not asking for gory details, it's a simple question!" she said.

How embarassing. No, I had not been kissed, and it sucked because everyone in the class had been kissed before, even gross ass Mike Newton. I just didn't really anyone in my classes, they were immature little eejits. Deciding to tell the truth and get it over with, I mumbled out a quick "No". Alice, hearing all, screeched.

"How can you have NOT Isabella? Even gross ass Mike Newton has gotten some!"

Ouch.

"Oh really? well how about YOU Mary Alice? YOU haven't gotten some!" I countered.

She instantly went reeeaaal quiet, but I thought I heard her mumble "tylergoob".

I went ballistic.

"ALICE!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! AM I NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND? DIDN'T WE PROMISE OVER PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES THAT WE'D TELL? DON'T PEANUT BUTTER PROMISES MATTER ANYMORE?!" I screeched.

Alice then blew up, "Bella! This only happened, like, yesterday! Chill! and it was on accident and it's not like if I'm in love with him, ew! it's Tyler freaking Crowley for pete's sake!"

I quieted down, suddenly feeling very silly. Of course it would've happened recently, knowing Alice, if the kiss was wanted, she'd drag the boy with her to tell me. I guess it was just a touchy subject.

"sorry Ali" I muttered.

She smirked, and patted my shoulder.

"Truth or Dare, Swan?" she asked.

"What? Why? I didn't even get to ask you anything!" I whined.

"Well, BELLA, you asked me a question, and I answered, so suck. it. up. Truth or dare, Bella?" she countered.

I huffed, and unthinkingly replied, "Dare".

"I DARE you to call Edward and ask him to marry you" she smirked.

Fantastic. I saw Edward as a brother! That should qualify as incest or something! My eyes bulged, but Alice gave me a beady eye and I quieted her, it's easier to do it in a non-painful way. I slumped my shoulders and dragged myself across the floor, reaching for the phone. I glanced at the clock, it was 12:30 in the morning. Great. I was probably going to wake him up, and a sleep deprived Edward is scarier than Alice on Black Friday. I sluggishly punched his number in, praying the whole time that Carlisle and Esme were deep sleepers. A few rings rang, and I was about to hang up, relieved when a soft voice spoke to me groggily.

"H-ello?" yawned Edward.

Jumping Jesus, he answered! My mouth suddenly went dry and I couldn't speak.

"H-H-Helloo?" yawned Edward again.

I did what any sensible person would have done if they were in my position. I threw the phone under the couch. Alice smacked me upside the head and dove after the phone, and once she got it back, we started a silent argument with lots of angry faces and wild hand gestures. At last, Alice won, and after showing her a rude hand gesture, I finally got the phone again.

"Helloooo? Anyone there?" Crap. Sleepy Edward was gone, and Angry Edward entered the vicinity. I should've just talked while he was still half asleep, then I would've convinced him that this was just another bizarre dream...

"hello?" I squeaked. Wow, nice. Charming.

"Yeah? who is this?" he growled. Crap, Crap, Crap!

"Ehm. Hi Edward, it's Bella! The girl from school?" ohh man, I could feel the verbal diarrhea coming on...

"Bella? Wait, do you know what time in th-"

"Edward let me have your babies!"

I gasped. Did I say that? My gaze darted to Alice, and she looked at me gleefully, waving me to go on.

"because I heard that sex is like Pringles, once you pop, you can't stop!" aww crap! Alice was rolling around in the floor, howling.

"we can make like a bunk bed, you'll be the bottom, and I'll be on top!" Was this even me talking? It sure didn't feel like it.

Alice got my attention, and she's was motioning me to hang up.

"You've been wonderful, goodnight" I muttered, and then I hung up, then grabbing the nearest pillow to scream into.

"Bells! I didn't know you had it in you!" Alice cackled.

"I am going to stop hanging around Emmett, okay? He has officially poisoned my mind..." I muttered into the pillow.

"Aww loosen up, Bells! Eddie most likely passed out after the first comment, so I'm pretty sure he didn't hear the rest of your little... skit" she said, trying to be comforting.

Right. Edward will probably never speak to me again, and he'll avoid me until we're old, and we'll never be friends again! I screamed into the pillow again, and I threw it at Alice.

"Hey! don't blame it on me that you finally confessed your feelings for Edward, Bella! You just went a tad overboard..."

Renee and Chalie had come running down the stairs after hearing ruckus, and they found me rolling around the floor with Alice, trying to suffocate her with the pillow. That was the end of our sleepover...

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

**I was dreaming of a meadow, and a familiar laugh rang out all throught the dream. I was running throught the forest, trying to catch the source of the laughter, desperate. I was almost going to reach it, and I saw a girl running from me, she was dressed in a white gown, and she was beautiful. She was slender, with waist length dark wavy hair and skin like porcelain. I was getting closer, closer...**

**RINGG RINGG**

**How distracting... The girl was farther away, and I immediately followed...**

**RING RINGG!**

**Oh for the love of all things holy!**

**RINGG RINGG!**

**The laughter was dying , the girl was too far now.**

**RING RIN-**

I woke up with a start, annoyed and disoriented. Lately I've been dreaming of this familiar girl in the same meadow, and she's always running. This time, I was so close! I ALMOST had her! The blasted ringing kept on clanging away, when I was looking for the phone. I rolled over, and I fell with an "Umph!" to the floor. My room's phone was usually on my nightstand, but I had forgotten it under my bed after last night's conversation with Bella. Her laughter filled my ears again, and I answered the phone.

"H-ello?" I yawned into the phone. I'm suprised that mom didn't answer it before I did, she's a light sleeper. A gasp brought me back into the present, and rolled my eyes.

"H-H-Helloo?" I asked again. I was NOT in the mood for prank calllers, not at all. I heard a scuffle, and everything went curiously quiet, except for some movements and hushed whispers. Okay, who the hell WERE these people? I glanced at my bedside clock and I balked. I**t was 12:30 in the morning.**

"Helloooo? Anyone there?" I asked impatiently. I swear I will *69 these people and I will not rest until I find out who these jerks were.

"Hello? whispered a soft voice. Who was this?

"Yeah? Who is this?" I asked, still pissed.

"Ehm. Hi Edward, it's Bella! The girl from school?" replied a now melodious voice.

Bella? Why was she calling at this time? Why was she clarifying her name? She should know that she's the ONLY Bella I know. Is she alright? Maybe she's hurt!

"Bella? Wait, do you know what time in the-" I was about to ask her, but she cut me off.

"Edward let me have your babies!" she fired off, and then she gasped, shit, I choked on the spit I was about to swallow.

I looked at the phone in disbelief, but that's when everything clicked into place. Of course Bella wouldn't say anything like that to me, she has made it very clear that we were only... friends. Just friends, and maybe, just maybe, Alice made her say that to me. She's just messing with me, and I wasn't sure why, but that made my chest hurt a bit. No idea why.

"Because I heard that sex is like Pringles, once you pop, you can't stop!" she spouted out.

Whoah. I was about to start laughing because hearing Bella say sex is the funniest thing in the world but she interrupted me again.

"We can make like a bunk bed, you'll be the bottom, and I'll be on top!" she rambled on again. I needed to laugh into my pillow because mom wouldn't appreciate me waking her up. Just as I was about to applaud her for her balls, she interrupted me for the last time.

"You've been wonderful, goodnight" she mumbled into the phone. She hung up, and that's when I busted up, laughing. She has been spending way too much time with Emmett, he's the only idiot I know who looks up dirty pick up lines and actually TRY to use them. I sighed, and I grinned. I can't wait until tomorrow, she's coming over to sleep here for her and Alice's sleepover-palooza thing, then I shall have my fun.

Pringles, indeed.

**Okay! this is the end! I already have the first half of the next chapter done, and I just HAD to write this down.**

**This actually DID happen to me in seventh grade, and can you believe that my best friend actually dove under the couch to give me the phone? **

**Good times, can't believe that was three years ago...**

**Review, do your things! because I'm actually a fast typist, I just will need some motivation to write, heehee...**

**Much love, hope your weekends are going wonderfully!**

**and on to a question:**

**what'd you guys think of New Moon?**

**-BEGNo.16**


	3. Uh, Suprise?

**here's the next chapter! Enjoy...**

**and i'm so thankful for my reviewers: live(dot)and(dot)(breath(dot)books, maryssammcfadden, and jg456**

**and as for the other people who put me in their alerts, THANK YOU!! You guys made me feel so special :')**

**okay!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**I just mess with the characters, haha**

* * *

**Next Morning (BPOV):**

_**I'm a goofy goober YEAH!**_

_**You're a goofy goober YEAH!**_

I'm going to kill Alice, she was already up watching Spongebob Squarepants, and I would bet all my books that she had two bowls of Lucky Charms in front of her, and she was bouncing around the den like the idiot I know (and love). I groaned and looked at the clock next to my bed and it read: **5:30 A.M**.

The hell.

A blur of white and black ran into my room and launched herself onto the bed, smacking me with a big "Oof!"

"BellaboBellaEllaElla!" she whispered excitedly.

I dug my head into my pillow and I groaned, I was not a Happy Bella right now.

"Alice, go away!" I mumbled into the pillow.

After Charlie and Renee had separated us from our little...brawl, they sent us to my room because they thought that we couldn't handle ourselves in the wide space of the living room. Little do they know that there will always be disaster with Alice, no matter where you are...

"Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer wake up! We have a busy day today!" sang Alice.

I groaned but then squealed because she had ripped the covers off and was pulling me off the bed by the ankles, but I knew better and I hung on the headboard with all my might.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." she threated.

I peeked from under my eyelashes and she was standing over me with her hands on her tiny hips, looking terrifying.

"Never."

"You asked for it!" she grumbled and she stalked off to the other room. I instantly sat up, very awake, because she never gave up THAT easily. Is it possible that today I finally beat her down? A huge grin broke out, which was instantly replaced with a look of pure horror because I saw that Alice had walked in with a bucket of ice water and a devilish look on her face.

"No, No, Ali NOO-" I started to shriek and I flew off the bed and toward her when I tripped and rammed into her, soaking us both.

Oh crap.

"Bella Marie, now you've done it" she whispered.

I hung my head, this meant I was going to be at her will for the whole day.

Seeming to sense where my thoughts were headed, she grinned. "And all night for the sleep-apalooza"

I had completely forgot about that! I had completely forgot about Edward! Damn. I completely forgot my name.

Damn Damn Damn.

* * *

Before our sleepover at her house, we had to go to the mall to get the "essentials" for said party. Alice's definitions of essentials was completely different from mine, I say essentials are junk food, toilet paper, first aid kits, and water. Alice's definition of essentials were make-up, new clothes, batteries (for the digital camera), and energy drinks. After dragging me around the mall to H&M, Forever 21, and Sephora, she said we should go home. I actually would've rejoiced that we were finally going home, but my thoughts wandered to a certain green eyed boy.

"Ali, don't you want to go to, uhm, Walmart? They have great deals at low prices!" I whimpered.

"Bella, no. First of all, Walmart, ick. It's all about Target, and second of all, No you can't wriggle out of going home anymore, and third of all, you HATE Walmart! You say that it's the devil's spawn!" she ranted.

Why did she have to know me so darn well? I hung my head and dragged my feet across the mall's linoleum floor, you could hear the funeral dirge in my head, _dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun..._

Esme picked us up with a warm smile, and she took in my expression and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"That bad today, Bells?" she laughed.

I mumbled and sunk lower down the seat, not caring that I was acting childish. First I'd have to deal with Alice's horrible game "Bella Barbie", then I'd have to bear Emmett's jokes, and now I couldn't even rely on Edward to go to in the middle of the night for s'mores because I was too darn embarrassed. I huffed and crossed my arms, glaring at a nearby fir tree like if it was the cause of all my problems, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice cracking a smile. We were home.

* * *

I had made a beeline to Alice's room, not caring that she was just going to pile gunk on my face sooner than usual. Her room was beautiful, it was large, with an elevated bed next to the window, and on the bottom of her bed was a desk and her Apple computer. She had a 52" plasma on her wall with surround sound, and on the front were two squashy yellow bean bags. She had painted her room a pale yellow, and she had posted a bunch of pictures of us on her wall, also pictures of her during her ballet recitals, pictures of Edward playing the piano, and pictures of Emmett with straws up his nose. One wall was entirely dedicated to her massive movie collection, stuff from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, to _Casablanca_. We would stay up all night watching her movies, and we have yet to finish her collection. It also doesn't help that she updates her movies every month. On the corner of the room is her vanity and her...supplies. I shivered away from that part of the room every time I came. Did I mention that she had a mini refrigerator in her room, along with a tray of glasses? The Cullen's are fabulously rich so they could afford the latest of the latest, but being raised by a cop and an aspiring artist I had never even imagined the luxuries that were out there in the world until I met them. I felt like Gatsby when he met Cody.

"Ready or not, here I come!" sang Alice.

"Go away" I grumbled, and she fixed me a beady eye and was about to open her mouth when I quickly made my way to the vanity. Resistance is futile with Alice.

It was an unspoken tradition that Emmett and Edward always watched while Alice worked on my face, they'd be howling with laughter at the electric blue shadow in my eyes while I'd be cursing them to the deepest trench in hell. Alice then would make me try on something ridiculous, I'd whine, Emmett would take pictures, and I'd end up throwing something at him. Usually Edward. This time though, Emmett was out on a date with this girl that we hadn't even heard of before ("She goes to a private school in Paris!" he would say, but we would think that he'd be making things up), and Edward was out with Carlisle on his day off. Esme would lean in and chuckle from time to time, sometimes offering cookies to ease my suffering, and I'd always oblige. By the time were were done, we had polished off five cans of redbull, sang to Paramore, and made her room a complete mess. IT was also midnight. Esme had told us to go to sleep and even after pleading and cajoling she said quite firmly "Off to bed".

Alice instantly went to sleep and I was forced to look at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. Sometimes I'd hear Alice mumble in her sleep, sometimes I would hear Emmett's snores. I was a bit disappointed because Edward hadn't even come in to see how we were and it worried me because I knew he had gotten hme a while ago. Part of me was relieved, yet at the same time...

Something broke me out of my reverie, and I squirmed uncomfortably. Wonderful. All those Redbulls made me want to go pee. Badly. I crept toward the door and groaned, someone was using the hallway bathroom, so I crept to the other bathroom, but then I remembered we weren't allowed in there because Esme was getting tile floors done. The only bathroom that I could think of was in Edward's room. Why did HE have to get the bathroom? I could dimly picture the tantrum Alice must've thrown when she was old enough to understand the unfairness. I sighed, I was going to wait, but I REALLY needed to go. I could picture things now...

"_I'm sorry, Esme for ruining your expensive carpet, I hope I can replace it later! I just didn't want to go to the spare bathroom because I was too embarassed to even be in your son's sleeping presence"_

I sighed and crept into Edward's room, and he was using the bathroom. What the hell, did everyone drink water before going to sleep or something? I was about to leave when the door knob turned and I almost shrieked. I threw myself to the floor and held my breath. Edward was shuffling toward his bed and i started to panic even more so I crawled under his bed. Thank god that it was Edward's bed because it was clean under there, Emmett would've had 3 month old pizza crusts, old underwear, and probably some horrid dirty magazines. No, I wouldn't want to meet Candy from Michigan, thank you very much. The bed sunk with his weight and I groaned, I should've just waited. I REALLY needed to go and I gave out a small whimper. I was about to crawl out when suddenly a light blinded me.

"What're you doing under my bed?"

Oh dear lord.

**Sorry for the slight cliffy! Sorry it took me long to reply, my computer crashed and I was just able to get on it now.**

**I am officialy off of Limewire for good.**

**Anyway, I'll post the next part either tomorrow or Monday and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**

**Preview:**

**"So you like me then?" he mused.**

**"Yeah, I'd like to beat you dead" I shot back.**

**"You're almost **_**too**_** defensive, you know that?" he grinned.**

**Dear lord, please forgive me for punching someone, I hope you understand, **

**Love, Bella.**


	4. Hello, Goodbye

**As I promised, here's Chapter Four (I tried to be as speedy as possible about it). I think the next chapter (or chapter six) is when the seriousness will begin for a bit, it's all on my master plan. Oog. I woke up bright and early to use the bathroom to find that my dad was taking a shower, I almost peed on myself. I could totallly relate to Bella in a way, haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I, Marie Josephine DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I do own a big movie poster though :)**

* * *

**"What're are you doing under my bed?" whispered Edward.**

There are times in your life that you wonder if it is just God messing with your life, and you can just imagine a big guy watching the Bella Channel in his worlwide T.V, laughing it up, but no. It always seems to be my fault that I get stuck in these awkward situations. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if someday my stupidity was going to be the end of me.

"Earth to Bella!" sang Edward, waving the flashlight back on forth in front of my face.

I broke out of my trance, and all of a sudden, I didn't need to pee anymore. No, I didn't have an accident, I was just occupied in more pressing matters. Sorry bladder, Edward's explanation is before you in my 'Top Priorities' list. I opened my mouth to say SOMETHING at least ("_Well you see, you know how I sleep walk? Yeah, now I sleep crawl and that's how I found myself under your bed. Oh and another thing, I was drunk yesterday, have you ever heard of drunk dialing?"_

A loud thump once again broke my concentration and I stupidly raised my head fast, hitting my head on the bed. Edward was crawling under the bed with me with a stupid grin across his face, the flashlight was between his teeth. I stared at him stupidly, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing, and once he was next to me, he spit out the flashlight and grinned.

"So you like me then?" he mused.

Embarrassment made my temper flare, making me sound beligerent. Of course, I'm not saying that Edward wasn't attractive, he had sparkly green eyes, his bronze hair was always in a casual disarray, he had gotten quite taller and he was slowly losing his baby fat. His round face was thinnning out, hinting how his older face would look like. He had a smooth voice, not quite deep like Emmett's base, but it was getting there. He always made me laugh, and we could stay up for hours talking on the phone, sometimes we'd last until the next day when we'd have to go because we needed to go to school. Yes, people thought we were going out most of the time, but no, everything was platonic.

"Yeah I'd like to beat you dead" I shot back, not meaning to sound so violent, but he was a tender subject.

"You're almost too defensive, you know that?" he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

_Dear lord, please forgive me for punching someone, I hope you understand._

_Love, Bella._

I muffled my scream of frustration and he was laughing, but he casually wrapped his arm around my shoulders, instantly calming me down. My face burned from the casual touch, and I hid my face on his chest, and I felt his chest shaking because he was laughing silently. I punched his shoulder and he held on to me tighter.

"Now now, Bells, violence is not the answer." he gently reminded me.

"Yeah well being a huge douchebag isn't the greatest answer either, yet here you are!" I retorted.

His face showed a flicker of emotion, but he instantly masked it, turning away. I then felt terrible, he was only teasing me like how a brother teases a sister, and I blew everything out of porportion. Again. I leaned into his shoulder and mumbled something, hoping he'd hear it.

"I'm sorry" we had both said at the same time.

"For what?" we once again said.

I shook my head and grinned, raising my hand.

"I'm sorry for being so mean and pissy, I'm sorry for hiding under your bed, I'm sorry for calling you so late yesterday. and I'm sorry for making you the butt of my joke yesterday too." I rambled, looking down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you goodnight and for teasing you, but I'm not sorry for being part of the joke yesterday. Bella, I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing!" he chuckled, his eyes searching my face for something. I wide smile stretched across my face, and I tried to hug him, but of course, I couldn't because we were still under his bed. We started to crack up at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation, when someone else flashed a light at our faces, grinning.

"Eddie, Izzy, this is a weird place to makeout, y'know." boomed Emmett, and me and Edward turned red, but before we could reply, Emmett crawled on his belly and squeezed himself between us, He had the goofiest look on his face, and then he pouted.

"No one invited ME to this shindig, what's up with that?" he whined, batting his eyelashes at me. I was about to reply when a squeal made all of us jump, bumping our heads on the bed.

"Isabella Marie, what're you doing under my brother's bed... WITH MY BROTHERS?!" exclaimed Alice, flashing another flashlight at all our faces.

"AHH! MY EYES!" shrieked Emmett, followed by a thump (from Edward, no doubt). Edward laughed quietly and I squinted through the light.

"Why does everyone have flashlights?" I asked, bewildered.

"In case of an emergency, we need to be prepared!" the three of them chorused, and I could dimly picture Esme drilling this to them at an early age. I snorted and Alice crawled between me and Emmett, and everything got really quiet.

"I still need to pee..." I whispered.

* * *

After my little outburst, everyone shot out of under the bed like if they were in time warp, and I was left to go pee in peace. We still went under the bed after, and we talked about things from what we wanted to do when we grew up to the ten reasons why Emmett should never drink Redbull.

"...And you'd probably set the house on fire" rambled Alice, while Emmett had a permanent pout on his face.

"Aw, you guys suck! I just set the kitchen on fire ONCE and no one will ever let me forget that" he grumbled while we all snickered.

"Sooo, Emmie, how did the 'date' go with that one French chick?" I drawled, and Emmett turned very red.

"Okay, first of all, she's from Ohio but her parents sent her to a boarding school in Paris, and second of all, it went pretty great." he rambled, ignoring our muffled laughter.

"Suuuure, Emmett, and I bet you two ran into the Seattle Sonics and had dinner with them too, huh?" teased Edward, and Alice laughed daintily. Emmett then smacked Edward, grumbling, and we all layed in silence. Emmett's soft snores broke our concentration, and then Alice's soft mumbles were the soundtrack of me and Edward's night. I leaned over them to see if he was awake and he was, he was looking at me with the most peculiar look on his face. I blushed and leaned back down, and that's when the darkness engulfed me.

LATER:

**Esme POV:**

I had woken up in a really good mood, the children had all been quiet for the most part of the night, and I was going for my 5:30 A.M run to the nearby park. As I walked by Emmett's room, I was startled to see that he wasn't in bed, which was odd because he usually sleeps in. I shook my head and passed by Alice's room and Bella and Alice were not there either. Starting to get a sinister feeling, I made my way to Edward's room and his bed was also empty. Trying not to panic, I went downstairs and I saw that the living rooom and kitchen were empty, and so was the backyard. I was pacing around the house, worried, until I heard a familiar snore. I went back upstairs, and it was coming from one of the boy's rooms, but they were both empty, and as I listened harder, I crept into Edward's room. The sound was coming from under the bed, and I saw all my flashlights on the floor. I slowly lifted the blanket and there were Alice, Bella, Edward, and Emmett, sleeping under Edward's bed. Alice was curled into a fetal position on Bella's side, while Bella's arm was slung across her. Emmett was hugging Edward tightly, while drooling a bit on his hair,and Edward looked slightly irritated, even in his sleep. I chuckled and went to get my daughter's camera and I took a picture of their little moment. I crept outside and ran to the nearest Walgreens, I just HAD to get that picture developed before they woke up.

BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE:

"EMMETT!!!"

"SORRYEddie! I didn't mean to- OUCH!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Eddie don't be such a- OW!!"

BELLA'S POV:

Edward was chasing Emmett around, looking like a rabid chicken thanks to Emmett's drool. Emmett actually looked terrified, and he kept on dodging the things that Edward would throw, until he was near me. Using me as a distraction, he swung me around while I held on for dear life, shrieking.

"EMMETT YOU BUTTWIPE PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked, banging my fists against his back.

"Em, let Bella go." Thundered Edward, and frankly, even I got scared. Emmett, sensing he was only making things worse for himself, he put me down, but then threw me toward Edward like a ragdoll, making a beeline to his room. Edward caught me, but the force of the throw had knocked him down, pulling me with him. We landed with an OOMPH and all I could see were his eyes. He looked amused, angry, and scared. I laughed quietly and I decided to play a game to distract him from murdering Emmett. I leaned toward his face, arching my eyebrow, and his face turned red. I was suprised at my boldness, but I also loved seeing a flustered Edward Cullen.

"Edward, he's gone now..." I said coyly. He gulped and I snickered to myself.

"Y-Y-eahh I guess he is...?" Edward replied, but his voice cracked, almost breaking through my smooth facade.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked archly. He started to stammer and I laughed.

"I want to go mess with Emmett." I replied to myself, thus getting up. He was in shock, still on the floor, and that's when Alice walked in to find a hysterical me, a brain dead Edward, and Emmett was hollering "Give Peace a Chance" in his room. She just wandered into the living room, unaffected by everything, and turned on Spongebob. The phone rang, and it was Renee, gushing about something.

"Sweetie, I'm outside!" she sang, and I sighed, I would've rathered lived with the Cullens all the time, but even saying that jokingly to my mother would make her feel bad, but here she was. I opened the front door and there was Renee Dwyer in alll her glory, with a bag for me. She sat me down on the couch and smiled at me nervously. That instantly caught my attention.

"Honey, I have a present for you!" she sang, and I glared at the offensive bag, still suspicious. By this time, Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement, Edward was leaning over me with his arm around me, and Emmett had crept into the room and was sitting at my feet. They were all grinning with anticipation because they knew that I hate to receive gifts, especially ones on no occasion. I opened the bag to find a black beret, and I lifted it with confusion. Was all the fuss because of this stupid hat? Sure it was cute, but I still felt odd. Renee was looking at me with guilt. Something was up.

"Honey, you know how I was trying to get my work sent to Paris for a Modern Art Museum?" she asked.

Of course I knew, she had been a wreck this past week because if the museum was to accept her work, that could really jump start her career.

"Yeah? What of it?" I asked suspiciously.

"They want my work!" she shrieked, and Alice and I joined her because that meant after all her years of working like a dog or her paintings, they'd be up in museums, to be admired by everyone.

"In one condition though. Honey, the only way they'd accept my work is if we move to Paris." she said seriously.

I paused, mid-cheer. Alice had visibly deflated, Edward's grip on my shoulder was too tight to be comforting, and Emmett's face was uncharacteristically serious. I was about to object when she interrupted me again.

"Honey, I said yes."

"What?! Why?" I shrieked. I knew I was being unbelievably selfish and mean, but my family was with the Cullens! I needed Alice, she was my sister, Edward was my best friend, Emmett was the big brother I never had! They had accepted me for who I was, they ignored my exterior and looked past that. They made me feel like if I was at home.

My home was breaking apart...

Renee arched her eyebrow. "Bella, I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand how important this is for me! I've been waiting for a chance like this for years!" she insisted. Ouch. Guilt trip.

"Are you implying that I'M selfish, mom? Please! Don't make me laugh! You were the one that always moved me and dad around, ignoring the fact whether if were were happy in ournew home or not! Dad has had to leave 8 jobs, mom, eight. I have moved more schools than anyone else, and I finally find my place with these people and you're just going to expect me to want to go to Paris just for the hell of it?!" I gestured to my three family members, holding my hand out the longest on Edward.

"Isabella Marie, you will not disrespect me, youg lady. You ARE going to Paris whether you like it or not, is that clear?" Renee spoke sharply, which frightened me, but I did not back down.

"You're saying it as if like I always had a choice, mom. Yes, I am going to Paris, but don't even think I'm going to be living with you and dad. I'm staying in school, you could have your little art shows and exhibits, but I will not be a part of that scene anymore. I'm thirteen years old, mom, just know during all that time I'll be counting down to my eighteenth birthday, then I'll leave. But please, do not count me as a part of your family. Like you even cared if we were a family or not." I said this coldly, crumpling up my beret and walking out of my home, toward a new phase of my life, a phase in which I was sure to loathe.

**Okay, sorry it ended like this! Don't worry, everything will be fine (or will it? o_O) and I'll try to update this frequently, I believe I'm on a roll.**

**Many thanks to my reviewers, you guys inspire me :]**

**There are four more days left of 2009! Eep...**

**xoxo.**

**-Brown-Eyed-GirlNo.163**


	5. Bienvenue a Paris!

**Hello kiddies! It's me again to deliver Chapter Five of 'All You Need Is Love' and I just wanted to say THANK YOU to my supporters, I'm so grateful because you guys make my days more special *sniff sniff*. **

**I'm going to be posting up different things during these next few days, lately story ideas have been popping up into my head and I just NEED to post 'em.**

**ANYWHO, here's your chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (or iPods, or anything of the sort).**

**The song mentioned in this chapter are: **

**Stop This Train-John Mayer**

**Voila.**

* * *

These past couple of days had gone by quickly, school had been a blur because mostly me, Alice, Edward, and Emmett were together, talking about all the old good times we had gone through together. We were supposed to be making each other laugh but instead, me and Alice would bawl senseless while Emmett and Edward would turn away to hide their tears. Ever since my blow up, I hadn't spoken to my mom, though she had tried to coax me into talking to her with some help of Charlie, but I would quickly become stoic and quiet until they'd leave me alone. To give Renee credit, she let me sleepover over at the Cullen's house for my last couple of days in Forks. The teachers wouldn't make me do work because they were sympathetic, and so was everyone else, with one exception.

Mike Newton, of course.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Okay class, turn to page 354 in your Biology books and do the Section Review." Mr. Clarke's dull voice rang out. I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy passing notes with Edward until something nearly scared me senseless.**_

_**"Ms. Swan!" barked Mr. Clarke. **_

_**I winced, I was going to get into major trouble because he hated notepassing with a passion.**_

_**"There's no need for you to participate in today's activities, you may go to the library seeing as there are only two days remaining until you leave. Mr. Cullen, you may escort Ms. Swan to the library. Take your things with you." he said gently, suprising everyone in class. I blinked, and mumbled a thank you, stumbling to the door, Edward behind me. We had been walking in silence for a while until a sneer made us jump.**_

_**"Going somewhere, Cullen? Swan?" drawled the vile Mike Newton. Something about the blond turd made me want to scream and beat the crap out of him, but I was just satisfied with a comeback.**_

_**"You must be as stupid as you look, Newton, the teacher just told us to go to the library. Shouldn't you be off somewhere? Oh, wait, your mother called, she said they're repaving Maple Road so you can't come home tonight" I shot back, my fingers folding into fists.**_

_**"Right, like, how original Swan. Quit talking about Cullen's home like that" he called back.**_

_**Edward was already looking like if he was going to punch his smug face in, but Newton's last comment had sent him into a frenzy and he roared.**_

_**"You're going to pay, Newton!" he had roared. He swung back his fist and it collided with his face with a satisfying crunch, making me wince. I ran toward him and held him back using all my strength. Fat lot that helped me, I began to swing around. Mike was holding his nose and spitting at our feet.**_

_**"My father is going to hear about this, Cullen!" he screamed, his blond hair getting disheveled.**_

_**"Yeah, go run to Daddy, moron!" I shouted, still trying to hold down Edward.**_

_**"Oh shut up!, Cullen, control your bitch!" Mike yelled back. At that point, I had thrown Edward aside, preventing him from killing Mike. That was MY job. I had tackled Mike with a piercing shriek and I was on top of him, repeatedly punching his face. He started to yell and he tried to punch me back until I delivered the final blow, knocking him out. I was huffing loudly, and Edward had put his hand on my shoulder timidly. His eyes still looked thunderous, but he was trying to calm me down.**_

_**"Bella, let's go. He's not worth it." he whispered.**_

_**I glared at him, but obeyed. I smoothed my skirt, wiped off blood from my face, and we walked to the library hand in hand.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We didn't get caught for the whole thing because he didn't wake up until after school and to our immense luck, nobody had found him. I'm guessing Emmett had later worked his magic with Newton because the douche never ratted us out. Even that incident made it into our top ten most kick ass moments because ven though we were both incredibly angry, everyone gave me props for handing Mike's ass to him. In my last day of school none of us went to school, we stayed home, under Edward's bed. We actually grew attached to that bed after that night. The last night we spent together was the best. We had played ultimate football under the stars, made a bonfire in the backyard, and we fell asleep outside. The next morning I had to leave, but they couldn't go with me to the airport because they couldn't miss school, and we left at 5:30. I quietly crept into the house and got ready, leaving them outside. I wore a brown turtle neck woolen dress, with black knit tights and brown Uggs. My hair was swept to the side into a low panytail, curled, on the right side of my neck, and I put on the stupid beret. Esme was driving me to the airport because I really didn't want my parents to even be near me. I went back outside and was suprised that instead of finding them all asleep, I found them awake. Alice's face was tear stained.

"Isabella, how could you try to leave without saying goodbye? You knew that'd be messed up!" she whispered. I gulped.

"Oh Alice, I just didn't want to go through all these last goodbyes, It'd just make things so much more harder..."I mumbled, still ashamed.

She shook her head and gave me a watery smile.

"Silly Bella, this is only a temporary goodbye, I know you'll come back. I can feel it." she laughed shakily.

I wrapped her in a hug, silencing her. I couldn't bear leaving them, and she only hiccupped in response, hugging me back with intensity. I let her go, and she started to cry again. I turned toward Emmett, and he swept me up into a bear hug, swinging me around. He gently put me on the ground and patted my shoulder.

"Don't ever change, Izzy. Just you watch, when we see each other again I'll have my muscles!" he crowed. I laughed because he had been try to develop muscles since he was 12, and he had been unsuccessful and I always bugged him about that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it..." I taunted, half-smiling. I stared at him a bit longer, and my eyes filled up with tears, I shook them off. I turned to Edward and I almost gasped. His face looked so... heartbroken. Lost. Defeated. He was looking down, and Emmett nudged him, making him look at me. I gulped and I was about to say my last goodbye when he interrupted me.

"Bella, please never forget me." he choked out.

"Never forget that we'll always be with you, that we're only going to be a bit further away, but we always have vacations and whatnot and we can always still talk. You have been my only best friend, and you're so special to me! But you know what? Even if for whatever reason we stop talking, I'll always have your memory with me, and I'll always remember what true happiness is. Thanks to you."

I didn't know what to say. I had just grabbed him and gave him a huge hug, then I kissed him on the cheek tenderly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I got into Esme's car, where she was waiting patiently. I buckled myself in and they were still in front of the house, though now they were waving. I waved back, and Esme drove away. We drove in silence because I was silently crying, unable to keep up with the controlled facade anymore. Once we were in front of the airport, she looked at me seriously.

"Bella, don't be too hard on your mother. All the things she does is for you, she wants a better life for you and your family, and please be happy. Don't let this drive a wedge between you guys, you guys have been to close to let something like this come between you guys. Trust me, a mother always knows."

I stared at her, but nodded slowly. Of course she was right. She gave me a huge hug and gave a wrapped gift.

"Don't open it until you get on the plane, you hear me young lady?" she said sternly.

I smiled and I gave her hand a squeeze, something about Esme made me feel like a little kid, but she also made me feel like an adult, I was going to miss her too.

"Please tell Carlisle goodbye for me... mom." I whispered.

She gave a a shocked look, and she engulfed me in another hug, nodding silently. I choked back a sob and got out, lugging my luggage with me. I made my way past the crowds, past the security, until I got to the gate, and that's where I saw my mom and dad, hand in hand. I gave them a cold nod and we boarded the train, my carry on item being my iPod and the present that Esme gave me. I sat next to the window by myself, my parents sat in front of me, and they were having a deep discussion.

"**Bonjour! This is Flght 190 to Paris International, this is your captain speaking, We're going to go through a 7 hour flight and trust me, it's going to be a long one. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight."**

I sighed and looked at the bleary grey sky. After a while, the plane took off, and we were finally up in the air. I was finally given permission to listen to my iPod, and I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate.

_No I'm not color blind_

_I know this world is black and white_

_Try to keep and open mind but..._

_I just can't sleep on this tonight_

_Stop this train I want to get off and go home again_

_I can't take the speed it's moving in_

_I know I can't_

_but honestly won't someone stop this train_

I had started to cry a bit, this song reminded me of my situation way too much. Please someone, stop this plane, I want to get off and go HOME again. With Edward. Emmett. Alice. Esme. Carlisle. I already missed them all so much, by this time they were either at school or getting there. I can picture a happy Alice, wearing something new that we bought together the last weekend, Emmett laughing boisterously, and Edward snickering, while Esme glanced at all them indulgently. Of course, I'd be stupid to think that they weren't all quiet, moping, like me. I needed to send them something. I glanced to the person sitting next to me, an executive-type with blond hair and an odd shade of blue eyes. He was young, and i glanced at him again, but asked him the question I'd been dying to ask.

"Please, sir, if you're not using your laptop, may I please use it to send my friend an e-mail to his blackberry please?" I gently asked.

The man was startled, but after he gave me a quiet probing look, he smiled and nodded.

"You're moving away from them, am I correct?" he asked tenderly. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I can tell they worry you. Go ahead, feel free to. Y'know, you remind me of my son and daughter, they should be about your age. I remember when I had to send them away to school in Paris they were heartbroken, in fact I'm going to visit them right now."

I politely nodded but smiled at the man, I instantly liked him, I like his quiet confidence.

I set up an e-mail and send it to him.

_TO:2063079659_

_SUBJECT: a small thought from the skies..._

_Hello, Edward. I got your number off a porn site and I'm intrigued. Green eyes, Bronze hair, I must admit, I feel like meeting you. I am 5''1, kinda chunky, with brown hair and a brown eye. Why only one? Because my other is a glass eye, sometimes people stare, but I get a few compliments saying it's very sexy. I live with my mother and have no job. Please contact me._

_You were recommended to me by a ravishing young lady named Bella, you know her? She's bored out of her wits. I think she's losing brain cells as we speak..._

_Your Admirer,_

_Bubba_

A loud laugh startled me and the man next to me was snickering loudly. I blushed, he read what I wrote?! Fantastic.

"You're a funny kid, you know that?" he chuckled, ruffling my hair. I blushed and looked out the window. These were going to be some long 7 hours...

* * *

By the time we landed, the man has his tie thrown to the side, and we had played various games from Tic Tac Toe, to hangman, to I Spy, to even MASH. This man was like the father I never had. Oops, I mean, oh you get me.

He had ordered food for us, ignoring my objections, and we talked about life, work, school, EVERYTHING.

The only thing that had made us stop talking was the loud voice of the captain.

**"Bienvenue a Paris! J'espere que vous avez tous apprecie votre vol, nous serons bientot d'atterrissage. S'il vous plait bouclez votre ceinture de securite, merci."**

I only knew a bit of French, so I couldn't really tell what they were saying. The man looked at me, nonplussed. I took a deep breath and tried to translate.

"Welcome to Paris! I hope you all enjoyed your flight, we will be landing shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts, thank you." I stammered out, self conscious.

My french was terrible! I only knew a bit because my grandmother Marie was french and she sometimes spoke to me in French. The man raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. The attendand walked by and spoke to us in French, and I arched my brow. Jeez, in the Sea-Tac Airport they spoke English fine!

Through the confusion of getting out, getting my luggage, and trying to decipher some signs in French, I had lost the man, but I saw him when I was going to get in the cab.

"Sir! Sir! May I ask what's your name?" I yelled, waving my arms around.

The man gave me a warm smile, and gave me a hearty hand shake.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Hale."

I grinned and mock curtsied.

"My name's Isabella. Isabella Swan"

I turned away, musing to myself.

_Bienvenue a Paris, Bella._

_**Fabulous.**_

**Okay, I'll updat later, like next week or something. Please read and review, it gives me the incentive to write :)**

**Warm cookies for everyone who reviews!**

**Two days left in the year!! Eek.**

**oh and read Mk Marie's story 'The Tales of a Charming Trucknapper' it's a great story (her other stories are too)**

**Much Love, **

**Mariee[:**


	6. The Swahili Rose

**This is it! The NEW chapter! I think I shall make it extra long because of my absence, but the reason of my absence is on the first chapter of my other story, "Coffee Stains" and who likes repeats anyways?**

**Anyhow, I am very flipping excited to continue and I think this will probably be the longest chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight, but I DO own the Nouvelle Esperer Academie d'Art.**

**Sad, I know.**

**ON TO THE STORY :D**

* * *

"Est ce quela nouvelle fille?"

Buzzing, buzzing buzzing. Another new start, but one that I wasn't particularly excited about. My mother had dropped me off at my new school, Nouvelle Esperer Academie d' Arte, and it was huge. It made Forks Middle School look like one of it's closets, for crying out loud! I had been speaking with my mother about the whole situation, and though I still kinda resented the fact that we moved, AGAIN, I let her know that I support her. Kind of.

Of course, since I had entered the school in the middle of the school year, there were bound to be people to be curious of me, but that didn't mean that I was going to like it. Nothing exciting, just the usual "Is that the new girl?"

"J'ai entendu dire que elle est americaine…"

Oh! Let's not forget the "I hear that she's American"!

"Et en plein milieu de l'annee scolaire aussi!"

And lord knows things wouldn't be the same if I hadn't had heard the "Right in the middle of the school year too!" crap. Well, these people did not know that I understood French, but I was in no hurry to update them because I didn't want to try to befriend anyone, at least not yet. I was more concerned about the school, it was like a small city, it had an old feel to it, it reminded me of the Louvre. It had four Olympic sized pools (according to the brochure), Four floors, three main school building, the largest library in western France, an impressive athletics program, and most of all, a prestigious art magnet. I had to ask myself how in the world my parents could afford that, but oh yeah, being paid for by the butt wipes at the Museum.

As reluctant as I was to admit it, this school was…pretty cool, I guess. Their uniform was for runway models, it seemed, and did I mention that European people are gorgeous? If I was plain in America, I shudder at what I am HERE. The uniform consisted of a soft blue skirt, slightly above knee length, with blue and silver socks and mandatory ballet flats (is this a ballet academy? I think not!)

We had to tuck in our white button up shirt (which had to have the school crest on it), and we had to wear a royal blue cardigan and a blue ribbon at the base of our necks. Were we kittens? No, but they insisted we looked the part. It was also mandatory to have leather riding gloves for horseback riding, a blue beret (seriously.), and our P.E clothes varied from what class we were taking.

The boys had to wear khaki pants with the white button up shirt (with, do not forget, the school crest!) and a royal blue sweater vest or coat and tie. They had to wear polished black dress shoes but man were they gorgeous, which is strange because in Forks I was never the one to be boycrazy. Must be the French Air.

I was really nervous and basically memorized the student handbook.

A melodious voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Arretez de parler d'elle comme si elle n'est pas ici!"it rang, clearly.

Huh. She had said "Stop talking about her as if she is not here!" I turned (against my better instincts) and was awed at my defender. She had long hair, the color of honey, and it was in the middle of her back. She was pale, athletic, and tall, her legs went for miles! Her strange (but beautiful) blue (almost a strange shade of purple) eyes were narrowed in disgust, it made her look like a vengeful angel. Her eyes were framed by a thick set of golden lashes, and her full lips were curved in a sneer. I was dumbstruck.

The people who were talking about me just stared at her (I swear one of the guys drooled) and they quickly looked away.

"Wasichana hubu, ndiyo mimi ni kuzungumza juu yenu!" she said in an off hand voice.

Wait. I know for a fact that that wasn't French and most definitely not English. The small group just grumbled and walked away, throwing furtive glances in her and mine direction. I was going to thank her but was suddenly Anti-Social Bella and was too embarrassed to speak. She glared after them but turned to look at me and said matter-of-factly …

"Umakini. Hakuna maisha jina lako?" she asked, giving me a smile.

Uh. English please? French? Argh! Is this school full of geniuses too??

Her eyes widened and her cheeked flushed a pretty pink color.

"Oh my god, sorry! I forgot, When I get mad I start speaking in Swahili and then once I start I can't seem to stop, I meant that they have no life, what's your name?" she asked, embarrassed.

I grinned.

"Bella, what's yours?"

She gave me a tentative smile.

"Rosalie Hale." She replied.

* * *

"No freaking way." She screeched.

"Yes freaking way, I came all the way from Washington" I replied, grinning.

We had been walking toward our dorm (which I had still yet to go, apparently my stuff would've been there by now) and Rosalie was pretty cool. She had a twin, Jasper (who also went to this school), and she had moved to this school when she was in sixth grade from Ohio. She was about to turn fourteen (she was two months older than me), she loved cars, she wanted to be an interior designer, and hated this school! We had stuff in common. We had reached our floor and she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Doy! What's your room number?" she laughed, rubbing where she had hit herself.

"Uhh" I carefully scanned my info sheet, "Room 5A?"

She had stopped walking and had the most comical look on her face.

"Rose? Earth to Rose!" I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her little reverie.

"That's my room! You're the new room mate that they've been telling me about!" she sang.

"Thank god you're not so creepy sado chick from Albany!" she continued to sing. I snorted .

"Thanks, I guess?"

She had pushed me aside and opened the door with a regal wave," Welcome to our Budoir!" she exclaimed.

The room was huge! It was pristine white in one side, and the other wall was painted a violent red with 'Rose' written in calligraphy on it. She had a drawing desk where she had drawings of different designs on it. On her wall there were pictures of her and her twin, he too, was amazingly handsome. She had a bunk bed, she had the bottom occupied ("I hope you don't mind!" she had pleaded), and on another wall she had a shelf occupied with her model cars and albums. What really made me stop was the fact that she had a brand new apple computer AND TV (though the TV was installed on the wall).

"I cleared half of the room so you can customize it to your taste" she grinned mischievously.

"Do you like it?"

My I gave an answering squeal that could've been heard from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Rosalie had started to help me unpack my clothes, and by the end of the night my top bunk was occupied With Senor Moose (Emmett was ever the creative one), I had ideas what to do with the bare wall (I was going to draw a mural) but at the mean time I put up my huge bulletin board and had started to put up pictures of Alice on Emmett's back, pictures of Edward reading (but flipping off the camera), pictures of Emmett with French fries in his nose while I had French fries in my mouth, we looked like retarded walruses. Pictures of Emmett in his Tae Kwon Do uniform, pictures of Emmett in the hospital with a broken arm in his tae kwon do uniform, pictures of the time we went to Seattle to go see Alice in Wonderland and ended up losing Alice…

I had not realized that the tears had started to fall on my lap.

Rosalie got up and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know it's so hard Bells, but you're a strong girl, and you're going to see them soon."

I sniffled and nodded.

"Thanks, Rose." I gave her a watery smile but she was looking at my board intensely.

"Hey, I think I know that guy! " she exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it, seeing as he has yet to get out of Washington" I snickered.

She smiled but still had a confused look in her face.

"Yeah, you must be right."

* * *

**BACK IN FORKS:**

**EmPOV:**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Ever since Bella had left it felt like I didn't live with my twelve and thirteen year old brother, it felt like if I lived with a twelve and thirteen year old pair of zombies. Alice was better at acting than Eddy though, she would sometimes be her bouncy self, but her eyes were distant. Eddy would just lock himself in the den and he'd hammer at his piano like a fucking Vivaldi Jr.

Mom had tried to cheer us up, when she came back from the airport she had puffy eyes but she smiled and said that we didn't have to go to school. Of course, Eddy being all angsty and shit he went off on her saying that What? We could've gone to go see Bella? Blah blah blah, I'd rather go to school! I was like, chill. Mom just gave him a hug, but me and Alice were like, bring it down an octave.

Sometimes I try to get him to laugh, like I had taken his phone and hidden it, but it just made him more pissed, especially when I forgot where I had left it…

"Guys!" Alice's shrill voice rang through the house.

"Guys, c'mere, Bella sent me an e-mail!"

I ran to her room and Eddy almost knocked me down when he went into the room.

"What'd she say?" he asked gleefully.

Whoah, he has it bad.

"I actually got it a couple of days ago apparently , but I forgot about it" she smiled sweetly.

He glared at her and gestured toward the computer.

"Well, write back then! What does she say? Wh-" and he paused mid-sentence.

"Hey! This is my e-mail account, what the hell, Alice!" and before he would launch into a bitch fit she stopped him with a beady eye.

"Edward, I always read your mail, don't pretend like it's a recent offence now shut up and read!" she growled. I snickered and he rolled his eyes.

_TO:2063079659_

_FROM: _

_SUBJECT: a small thought from the skies..._

_Hello, Edward. I got your number off a porn site and I'm intrigued. Green eyes, Bronze hair, I must admit, I feel like meeting you. I am 5''1, kinda chunky, with brown hair and a brown eye. Why only one? Because my other is a glass eye, sometimes people stare, but I get a few compliments saying it's very sexy. I live with my mother and have no job. Please contact me._

_You were recommended to me by a ravishing young lady named Bella, you know her? She's bored out of her wits. I think she's losing brain cells as we speak..._

_Your Admirer,_

_Bubba_

We all stood there, Alice giggling, I was trying not to snort up my lung, and Edward was grinning.

"Classic Bella, huh?" he asked, his eyes showing emotion for the first time in days.

"Yeah, Classic Bella" I agreed.

**END CHAPTER.**

**Okay kiddies, this is the end of Chapter Six, I'll work on Chapter seven later because I do feel immensely guilty about not writing but I hope you like it.**

**Questions? Concerns? Shout outs?**

**Leave a review then :)**

**Muchisisisisisisisimo love,**

**Mariaaa[:**


	7. Fancy Seeing You

**Author's Note: This is so odd, I recently stumbled upon my old fanfic account and I had forgotten about the stories that I had started. So as an update to those who care, I'm off to be a college freshman majoring in Anthropology/Law & Society and International Relations. Anyhow, I'm going to have a LONG Summer break, since I do not start school once again until September 27****th****, so I decided that even though it's been two years I should start writing again. So here it goes!**

**EPOV:**

My eyes scanned the horizon as I sat on the porch waiting for the mailman to come. This has been a ritual for me for approximately four years, ever since Bella left to Paris when we were thirteen. Seeing as she never visited, and was too busy with school and catching up in French and other excuses she listed in her apologetic letters, the post was the only way we stayed in touch (e-mails aside). Being in France had cultivated her romantic personality, for though I complained that the post office was slow, Bella trilled that letters were save-able and concrete memories.

I sighed and returned my attention to my latest book, _Catch-22_, which has so far proved to be an excellent read. My AP Literature teacher had recommended it as a Summer read, so I had to annotate and write an essay on it before school started, which in other cases would irritate me, but seeing as how Alice was gone to Paris to visit Bella and Emmett was visiting the Columbia campus for orientation, I was stuck at home with nothing to do.

In the distance, the mailman's puttering car was heard and I instantly jumped up. Mr. Brown's smile greeted me as he had his stack of letters ready to hand to me.

"That time of the month again, huh son?" he grinned, shuffling his stack for the letter that I yearned for.

"Yes sir, and you know how long these letters take, so I'm extra impatient for this particular letter. My sister went up to Paris two weeks ago, so my parents are waiting for her post cards as well" I said, thanking him quietly as I grasped the familiar silk-like envelope that came to be Bella's signature message carrier.

"Not only that, but I see it's time for you to start applying for college too, right son? I see Harvard and Yale have their eyes set on you" he said, as his bushy eyebrows rose comically.

I sighed and shrugged, tucking their letters under my arm and waved goodbye, itching to read her letter. Mr. Brown laughed and nodded, altogether whilst whistling towards his postman truck. I flew to my room, and sat on my desk, carefully sliding my finger along the envelope flap. Bella's customary cursive graced the papers, and I smiled.

_Dear Edward,_

Bonjour, mon frere! Merci for the deelish brownies, I have to admit, your cooking has definitely improved. I just may have to kidnap you and sneak you into my dorm, not only would you keep me nice and fat, but you'd charm the pants off of Madame Rosetta, so she will have no reservations in letting you stay for free over here! Beware though, her intentions may be less than innocent and more perverse. Alice told me why you weren't able to come with her to visit, and I was upset but I understand that you have to intern at your uncle's law firm, I know how important it is for you to impress fancy-shmancy Harvard. And no, I am not bitter! But I do hope that next time you decide to come and visit, if not I shall go over there and personally give you a good shake, and perhaps even box your ears. My English has changed, as you can tell, it has more of a British inflection, and now when Alice says that something's "cray" I cannot help but laugh at the silliness of the word. Anyhow, I have started to work! You know how I refuse to ask my parents for money, every allowance deposit in my savings account goes unspent, for ever since we moved our relationship has been less than amiable. Luckily for me, there's Summer school, and I work during the holidays, therefore it gives me more of an excuse to stay away from them, though I do miss my daddy. It seems odd that you have changed so much, Ali has showed me portraits of you from your football games and family pictures and you look so grown-up! Not surprising, since you ARE seventeen, but it's still shocking nevertheless…I'm afraid what your reaction would be if you saw me, am I the same? Different? No matter, it's the same Bella. Ali is bugging me to take her to the city to shop, and you know that with Alice, one simply cannot win.  
Au Revoir!  
Isabella

My eyes scanned the indentations upon the paper, each letter's specific italicization, and I sighed. My mom crept into the room, and gave me a secret smile. I handed her Alice's post cards, written in her bubbly writing and she ruffled my hair.

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" she murmured, scratching my head as I leaned in to her stomach. I nodded numbly, until a lone paper caught my attention on the floor. Intrigued, I leant over to pick it up.

_P.S GUESS WHAT? I just bought a ticket back to Forks! I'm leaving with Alice for a holiday, only for two weeks, but I finally used my money for something! Ask Esme if I can sleep with you, can't wait! XOXO_

I glanced at my mother, bewildered, and she winked.

**BPOV:**

"Mary Alice Cullen! Where are my shoes!" I screeched, stumbling to pack my belongings into the small suitcase that I had bought at the cheesy French Boutique. Alice was busy bouncing around, chanting "America" on top of her lungs while my dorm mates walked by the open door, bemused.

"Alice! Only I am allowed to freak out over here! I haven't seen your family in years and now I'm going and leaving and oh my God what if they don't like me anymore and decide I'm a freak and leave and oh my God-" I started to hyperventilate until Alice's small hands clenched my shoulders.

"Bella!" she commanded, boring her navy blue eyes into mine, "My family loves you, Edward _loves_you, Emmett's going bonkers, and you're going to have fun! Chill out!" she screeched.

I deflated and scanned my room, the place that I had called home for four years. On my board were still the pictures that I took with me from Forks, but now they were littered with my other two best friends, Rosalie and Jasper. Unfortunately, they had both gone back to Ohio to visit their grandparents, so they had not had the chance to meet Alice, but Alice was gaga over Jasper (after making sure we were not going out). Pictures of Rosalie and I in our ballet ensemble, pictures of Jasper and I playing chicken with Rosalie and her boyfriend, and pictures of me in my first work uniform. I sighed and looked back at Alice.

"Je vais les rater." I mumbled, but she simply hugged me and whispered a soft "I know" in my ear.

I was nervous, I decided as I gently closed my dorm door. I was nervous of seeing Edward again, I was nervous that he wasn't going to like the new me.

The past couple of years in France had been difficult. Rosalie had taught me what the definition of friendship was, for she became my French tutor and my sister. Whenever a group of girls would want to start picking on me, she'd come to my defense in an instant, and with that I came to absorb her "fuck-you" attitude. She made my transition to a new school smoother, encouraging me to participate in school activities, to try new things, and to most importantly be myself . Jasper, though we had an awkward beginning, encouraged me to exercise and to be healthy, to not be afraid to get down and dirty, and to love sports. This lead me to promptly lose forty pounds, and to gain self-confidence. However, in Alice's presence it seemed like my personality would revert to the old shy me, and it bothered me. I glanced at my pixie-like friend while she chattered animatedly in the taxi towards the airport, because though puberty treated her wonderfully, she still remained the same. Though she was still of a short stature, her long black hair reached her waist, her elfin face gained maturity, and her androgynous body gained a feminine quality that made me realize that we all had grown up, and that's simply how life was.

I sighed and leaned into the seat. I wonder how Edward was going to take my presence.

**EPOV:**

The past couple of weeks had been a flurry. Once I finished "hyperventilating", as my mother kindly put it, I went in a frenzy cleaning the house and going to Ikea to set up Bella's room in the guest room. My mother laughed as she listened to my explanation as to why I wanted to use the emergency credit card. I bought Bella an elevated bed, decorated her room with white Christmas lights, set up a wide desk and a comfy futon, and moved my bookcase into her room so she'd have an easier access to books. In place of her bulletin board, I tacked on old pictures and keepsakes, all the while hoping that she'd like it. According to my mom, she was supposed to arrive in a week, so I decided to calm down and rest in my room while my mom went to go do some errands. I drifted off to sleep when a loud slam interrupted my thoughts.

A musical laughter caught my attention, and my mom's murmurs accompanied it. My mom must have company over, I decided and once again I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Esme. The house looks beautiful!" a soft voice once again forced me to open my eyes. Intrigued, I listened.

"Dear, I forgot something in the car! Come, you. I need your help" exclaimed my mother.

"No, not you dear, yes you! Come, I need something" my mother said in an odd tone. I rose and crept down the stairs as I watched the door shut. I froze, for the first thing I saw was the luggage at the base of the stairs. An unfamiliar young woman was at the fireplace, looking at the picture frames all the while her fingertips caressed each frame. She giggled quietly and cocked her head to the side, sensing someone behind her. Slowly, she turned, her long mahogany hair swaying to the side, revealing the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I gasped, and coughed. A willowy woman, with her hair parted to the side, wearing a black blazer, an ivory v-neck, and black jeans, with black ballet flats. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, framed with feathery brown eyelashes, plump lips, a button nose, a heart-shaped face, and carefully arched eyebrows. Her brow furrowed, and at once shocked me with a magnificent smile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Edward"

**Okay, this was last minute, and I had to scramble in order to get the story back in process, but oh well. I assure you it will get moving! Much love!**

-Brown-Eyed GirlXOXO


End file.
